


Not My Dog

by kjack89



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Dogs, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/pseuds/kjack89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire meets his new neighbors and their dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Dog

**Author's Note:**

> For tumblr user thedoublydead, as part of my giveaway fics for hitting 2000+ followers on Tumblr, who requested a fic based on: "hey new neighbor it appears that your dog likes me a thousand times better than she likes your partner and they’re really jealous and i’m sorry but not really because hellloooooo there”, and, well, sort of.
> 
> Usual disclaimer applies. Please be kind and tip your fanfic writers in the form of comments and/or kudos!

Grantaire hefted one of the boxes from the back of his car, labelled in Joly’s sloppy handwriting as “ _Linens_ ”, with a smaller note in Bossuet’s cramped script, “ _What the fuck are linens? These are bedsheets. Joly, there’s no need to be fancy with the descriptions_ ”, and smiled tentatively across the front yard of his new house at presumably his next-door-neighbor, a bespectacled man roughly his own age who was clambering out of a car while juggling coffee and a stack of papers.

The man managed a smile and a slight wave, almost dropping his papers in the process, and Grantaire hid a grin, turning back to his car, though he paused when he heard his new neighbor scold, “Get out of here, you mangy mutt!” He half-turned to frown as his new neighbor tried to shoo the adorable, floppy-eared mutt dancing around his legs away.

After a struggle, the man managed to escape inside the house, closing the door with a snap in the dog’s face, and Grantaire’s frown deepened, and he set the box down, wandering over to the short fence, his smile returning when the dog raced over to him. “Hey buddy,” he said, leaning down to ruffle the dog’s ears.

A second car pulled into the drive next door, and Grantaire smiled automatically at his other new neighbor, his jaw dropping when he saw him. “Hrngg,” he managed, in eloquent fashion.

Luckily, his neighbor was more articulate. “Hi, you must be the guy moving in next door,” he said, flashing Grantaire a grin that made his knees go weak. “I’m Enjolras.”

Enjolras held out his hand for Grantaire to shake, which he did, touching it almost reverently. “Grantaire,” he told him, followed immediately by, “Your boyfriend hates your dog, by the way.”

Enjolras’s eyebrows shot up, and he glanced down at the dog at his feet as if seeing it for the first time. “Oh, hey buddy,” he said, his voice sliding into a coo, and he reached down to pet the dog before glancing back up at Grantaire. “I really don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Your boyfriend,” Grantaire said, gesturing towards the house. “Cute guy with the glasses? He was totally an asshole to your dog.” A crease appeared in Enjolras’s forehead, and he made as if to interrupt, but Grantaire barreled onward. “And see, I don’t believe in much of anything, but I do believe that the way a person treats animals says a lot about their character, so if your boyfriend is mean to your dog, you need to run, not walk, in the opposite direction.”

Enjolras straightened slowly. “I really don’t believe Combeferre was mean to my dog,” he said coolly.

Grantaire scowled. “I assure you, he was.”

“And I assure  _you_ , that’s not possible.” Enjolras looked at him disdainfully for a moment before the smile he couldn’t quite contain quirked at the corners of his mouth. “Because this isn’t my dog.”

“This isn’t your …oh,” Grantaire said, flushing scarlet.

Enjolras nodded. “Yeah. Not my dog. A neighborhood stray that I try to feed when I can. Sweet dog, but not mine.”

Grantaire nodded as well, his face roughly the color of a fire hydrant, and he slowly started edging away, wondering how a new neighbor comes back from accusing his super hot next-door-neighbor’s boyfriend of animal cruelty. “Right. Well. I’m just gonna, uh…”

He gestured vaguely towards his car, and Enjolras laughed lightly. “Sure, you probably have a lot to do,” he said. “Good luck with your moving.”

Grantaire nodded and turned around, already cringing, though he paused when Enjolras called after him, “And by the way, Combeferre’s not my boyfriend.”

That got Grantaire to turn back around, trying his best to keep his expression under control as he surveyed Enjolras. Then, abruptly, he said, “You know, it could be your dog. If you, you know, adopted her.” He gestured down at the dog, who was still panting at Enjolras’s feet. “I think she likes you.”

Enjolras just laughed, though his hand rested lightly on top of the dog’s head, and he smiled fondly when the dog leaned back to lick his hand. “We’ll see,” he said.

Grantaire’s smile widened. “And as for me…”

He trailed off, and Enjolras raised an eyebrow before asking dryly, “What, if this could be my dog, then you could be my boyfriend?”

Grantaire just winked at him. “We’ll see.”


End file.
